


Back To You

by Rosen17



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, Blood Bond, Elena Bashing, F/M, Might be OOC, Sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosen17/pseuds/Rosen17
Summary: After Damon bites Bonnie when Emily posses him, they find out it's a blood bond, that's why he can't stay away, right? Bonnie struggles with her feelings towards the vampire that almost killed. Inspired by "What Lies Beneath" By Asher Monroe (OneHundredSuns).
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Almost every night Bonnie had the same dream, Damon ripping into her neck and slowly draining her until she’s nothing but a lifeless corpse. And every time she bolts awake, her body covered with sweat, she sees a crow sitting outside her window seal with strange blue eyes, cocking its head to the side when she notices it. She’s pretty sure it’s Damon, mocking her, laughing at her, and angry at her.

She blamed Emily for her reoccurring fears every night, if she hadn’t taken over her body, then she wouldn’t be afraid to leave the house. The first time she left her house after that night was terrible, she always thought Damon was going to finish the job and kill her, but it was always that crow that followed her around. She figured out it was him pretty quickly, it was those blue eyes.

He never attacked her, just watched, it was nerve racking. But she had the strangest feeling like they were connected somehow, those dreams seemed too real to just be a dream. Elena told her that vampires could manipulate dreams. However, she felt like it was more than that. 

***

_Bonnie walks to her house after a long cheer practice. She’s on her block when she hears a whoosh and feels herself being pushed up against a tree. She didn’t have to look to know who it was. His leather jacket was rubbing against her chest and she was lifted a little off the ground._

_“Bonnie.” That cold voice calls out to me._

_He pulls my chin up so I’m looking into his blue eyes. He smirks at my increased heartbeat._

_“You’re scared Bonnie, why?” he questions with that condescending tone in his voice._

_I start pushing him off me, “You tried to kill me you dick!” she yells at him. Her powers aren’t that strong enough for anything, but I focus on trying to push his body away from me. But before she can succeed, his lips are on her. She’s too confused to do anything. He was after Kathrine and lusting after Elena. Bonnie opens her mouth to say something, but he slips his tongue into her mouth. She moans at the sensation, we wrestle for dominance, and he wins when he pulls her legs around her waist and grounds his erection into her core, she moans loudly and starts to rub against him, eliciting a groan from him._

_The ache between her legs was starting to be too much, she started to grind faster against him, her moans growing louder._

_Damon’s grip on her hips tighten and stops her from moving her hips on his erection. He groans and then he smirks._

_“Bonnie, if you wanted to go the way you should’ve said something.”_

_He yanks my skirt down and moves my underwear to the side. He finally removes his pants and rubs his cock against my opening._

_“Damon” Bonnie breathes, “Please.”_

_“All you had to do was ask. Bon”_

_Caw, Caw, Caw_

_I look around and see a crow with blue eyes._

***

Bonnie bolts up, covered in sweat, and her panties soaked. Did she just have a sex dream about Damon Salvatore? He almost killed her.

Caw, Caw, Caw

She turns to her window and sees that damn crow, it was Damon. It has his eyes. Did he watch her dream? Did he see the same thing? It looks like it's mocking her. She gets up and run towards the bathroom, and take a shower to wash the shame off her body. 

_***_


	2. Chapter 2

Almost every night Bonnie started to have more explicit dreams of Damon, and he would always be there in crow form, mocking me. He never said anything to her, but lately he’s been following her around in his human form.

She believes that he knows about the dreams every time he’s flirting with Elena, he gives me this look, like he knows where her mind drifts off every night. To the dreams where he dominates her and she enjoys, where she begs him to take away her innocence. And he’s there too when she wakes up and tries to relive the tension between her legs.

He’s always there. 

After cheer practice, she walks home because it’s such a nice day outside. When she gets to her house, she is suddenly pushed against the wall. She didn’t have to look up to know who it was. The sight she had became so familiar with in her dreams every night.

“Damon.” She breathes out. When she looked up at him all she could stare at was his kissable lips. What was she thinking?

She then tried to push away from her, but he only held her in tighter. 

“Bon.” He says in a condescending voice. He lifts up my chin and starts to muzzle my neck. Then I use my magic to push him off of me. 

He gets back up and uses his vampire speed to catch up to me before I can make it in the house. 

“Bonnie, you sure didn’t mind me this close and personal in your dreams.” He says while running his hands over her ass in her tight practice shorts. 

She didn’t say anything, the sensation was too good, but she had to remember this was Damon, the one who ripped into her neck because he couldn’t get his way. She pushed him away from him. 

“What are you talking about?” She questions, hoping he would get annoyed at her defiance and leave. 

However he did the opposite, he walked closer to me, pushing me up against the side of her house, boxing her with his arms. “I’ll refresh your memory then.” And with that he presses a kiss to my lips. 

It was just like her first dream, when he pushed her against the tree. He licked her lips hoping she would open them, so he could explore. She gave him access and he started to explore her mouth with his coldish tongue, it felt really good. She let out a small moan, and he seemed to like it because he took her legs and wrapped it around his waist, and started to grind his erection into her. That’s when she finally got some sense and pushed him off. 

When she looked at him, his eyes were black, with the veins underneath them. His lips were swollen, he turned around to gain his composure back. Once his eyes were back to normal, he looked back at her, his eyes were black, with a blue lining. 

He smirked at me, “ Can you remember now?” And with that he speeds off, leaving her wet and angry. 

***

“Hey Bonnie are you okay?” Her best friend Elena asks with a worried look on her face. “You were totally spaced out the whole class.

“Yeah, I’m good” Bonnie reptiles back. “ I just can’t get Damon off my mind after that night.” She isn’t exactly lying, he’s just been on her mind in more… pleasurable ways.

“I’m sorry he did that to you, me and Stefan will protect you if he ever comes around you.” She says with a small smile. 

A part of her asks, and what can you do to help?, but I know she is trying to make me feel better. As they are walking to lunch, she notices that damn crow watching us, it tilts its head to the side. She ignores him, but she can’t help but notice Stefan staring at it with a look of anger.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to writing smut scenes, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I really don't like this chapter.

_ He pushes her on her bed and climbs on top of her. He rips her shirt off, delighted to find out she had no bra on. He dove done and took one of her breasts in his hand, and started to suck her nipple hard. In her dreams he was always rough. He even bit her nipple, and she moaned loudly for him, showing her appreciation. After he was done with both her nipples, her chest was red. _

_ “You look beautiful Bon.” He says with a smirk.  _

_ He then moves his hands down her body, reaching the top of her short shorts, placing a kiss to the area, before ripping both her shorts and underwear off.  _

_ “Damon!” she hisses at him, but the complaint falls on deaf ears as he pushes her legs open. _

_ “I’ve always wanted to taste you.” He tells her while getting on his knees, and pulling Bonnie towards the end of her bed.  _

_ He puts her legs around his shoulders and holds her hips down as he dives in and starts to lick her clit. She tries to buck her hips up, but he keeps a steady grip on her.  _

_ “Damon, please, don’t stop.” She felt guilty after finding out what he did to Caroline, but this was only a dream.  _

_ He continues to lick her clit up and down, then he pushes a tongue inside of her, and she screams in pleasure. He starts to tongue fuck her and she loses it. She starts to shake, and feels her lower belly on fire. Not long after that sensation she cums on his face.  _

_ After he’s done licking her sensitive clit clean, he comes back up, looks her in the eyes, and licks off the wetness she left on his face. She turns her face too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. He grabs her chin, and makes her look at him.  _

_ “Mmm, you taste just as sweet as I imagined.” His eyes are filled with lust.  _

_ “You still have all your clothes on and I’m naked, how’s that fair?” She questions him.  _

_ He takes off his shirt and starts to unbutton his pants, when she stops him. He looks down at her with a questioning gaze.  _

_ “Let me.” She tells him. _

_ She unzips his pants and pulls them down, past his tight briefs, and he steps out of them. She pushed her hand against his bulge and he groaned. She keeps rubbing against him, wanting him to be as turned on as her, then she pulls them down, and his dick pops up. _

_ “Wow.” And then she regrets saying it because of the look he gets on his face.  _

_ She moved her hand on his cock and started to stroke him, rubbing her thumb on the top of his tip, gathering some of the precum there. He groaned when she sucked it off her thumb. After that she starts to stroke him up and down slowly, then speeding up. His hips thrusting into her hand trying to match her pace. Then with a sudden burst of courage, she bends down and takes his cock in her mouth.  _

_ He pulls her hair back, “Not today, not gonna last.” He grits at me.  _

_ With that he pushed her down on the bed and hovered over her and leaned down and brushed his dick against her clit, and they both moaned, then he slowly pushed himself inside her, and stopped when he could no longer move. The stretch was uncomfortable, he waited for a while, and then he started to thrust into her slowly. It felt amazing. Damon wanted to speed up, but he knew it would hurt her (still her dream).  _

_ “You can speed up.” She tells him. _

_ He picks up the pace, losing most of his control. He thrusts into her almost unforgiving.  _

_ “Bon-nie.” He strains, then he bits into her neck, and instead of the pain she felt when he looked at her neck with pure rage and ripped the flesh with his sharp teeth, she felt raw pleasure. _

_ “Fuck, more.” She says while pushing his head down towards her neck. He groaned even louder when she said that.  _

_ He grips her legs and pushed into her harder and faster, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she started to moan a bunch of gibberish, she can no longer think, only that Damon Salvatore is fucking her so hard she can’t even remember her own name.  _

_ She can feel herself becoming undone, she started to shake once more, but this time uncontrollably.  _

_ “Damon please, make me cum.” She cries out, not being able to take much more of this torture.  _

_ With one last rough thrust, she cums and her vision whites out. She squeezed her inner muscles, giving his dick good friction, making him cum too. He continues to thrust into her till he’s done cumming inside of her.  _

_ “So good Bonnie.” He tells her. “Time to wake up.” _

_ “Wha…? She questions her mind still being in a haze from her orgasm.  _

_ “Wake up!” _

***

She bolts awake, sweaty as always, but really turned on. Her clit feels good when she rubs her legs together. Her panties are soaking wet, her breath heavy as she lays back down, wishing the dream could last forever, forgetting how much of a terrible person he is.

The ache between her legs becomes unbearable, she starts to move her hand over her wet panties, moaning at the slight relief it gave her. She moves her hand underneath her panties, and starts to stroke her clit, already going fast. She doesn’t need much to make her cum.

She hears a knock at her window, when she looks over, she sees Damon in his human form. His eyes looking where her hand disappeared underneath her shorts. She looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. 

The man of her desires. She starts to finger herself while looking at Damon, and he then looks her in the eyes. This goes on until she cums, the wetness coating her fingers, her moaning his name quite loudly.

She hears him growl, it makes her cum even harder. 

“Let me in.” He tells her, but she shakes her head. 

Even though she wanted him, she knew it wasn’t smart to let him into her house. No matter how much she wanted him between her legs. He was still dangerous, she did try to kill her. 

To annoy him even more, she pulls her hand to her mouth and sucks on her fingers, giving a little moan at the taste of herself. His eyes went dark, and the veins appeared under his eyes. He started to rub himself to show her how much she turned her on. 

“Don’t worry Bonnie, I’ll get in your house soon. I can’t wait to fuck you.” And with that, he was gone. 

That sentence alone made her wet again. 

With a huff she gets up to go take a bath, and relive herself once more. A part of her was scared what would happen once her and Damon cross paths, but another part of her can’t wait till he pushes her against the bed and fucks her.

Wait. 

What was happening to her?


End file.
